Life is unfair Mais nous on a trouvé la parade
by SOM-house
Summary: - YEBUM -


Auteur : Fishy

Pairing : YeBum

Rating : T

Il aurait mieux fait de ne pas revenir pour les activités du cinquième album. On lui avait dit « mais si tu verras, les fans sont en manque de toi et de ton rap !.. et ça donnera un bon gros coup de pouce au groupe ! » alors il avait cédé, en se disant qu'il faisait une bonne action comme ça, et que de toute façon ils lui manquaient tous. Il était trop gentil. Trop bon trop con comme on dit, il était revenu la bouche en cœur, ses bagages sous le bras dans le dortoir en hurlant « coucou c'est moi ! ». Et visiblement il avait quand même été bien accueillit au milieu du foutoir qu'avait toujours été le lieu de cohabitation des Super Junior. Ryeo Wook ne savait plus où donner de la tête et maintenant, il se contentait de nettoyer sa chambre et de laisser les autres se débrouiller avec leur bordel. Cette ambiance avait manqué à Ki Bum. Ce qui lui avait moins manqué par contre, c'était de voir un Dong Hae tout souriant le prendre dans ses bras comme si de rien n'était, alors qu'il lui avait brisé le cœur un an et demi auparavant. Et voilà qu'il découvrait que celui-ci était maintenant en couple avec .. Roulette russe on y va, c'était tombé sur Sung Min. En plus ça sonne foutrement moche comme nom de pairing, Sung Hae ; mais peut-être que ce n'était que l'esprit de Ki Bum qui refusait d'admettre que celui qu'il aimait allait bien avec son nouveau compagnon. Toujours est-il que le pauvre type se retrouvait dans une maison qui puait à voir l'objet de ses désirs minauder avec un fan de rose. Super le programme. Enfin, ça c'est ce qu'il pensait qu'il allait se passer. Mais finalement, ça allait peut-être être plus intéressant que ça ..

Lorsque les choses commencèrent à devenir bizarres, c'était un soir, alors qu'ils étaient tous rentrés en sueur de leurs répétitions pour la nouvelle chorégraphie. Comme d'habitude, ça avait été la ruée vers les deux seules salles de bain du dortoir. Comme d'habitude, ce furent Dong Hae et Hyuk Jae qui parvinrent à les avoir en premiers, fourbes qu'ils étaient qui se précipitaient dedans sans même enlever leurs chaussures, sans se préoccuper des hurlements intempestifs de Lee Teuk. Mais le plus intéressant n'était pas là. Non, c'est ce qui était arrivé par la suite. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations en guettant le moindre son des salles de bain qui annoncerait que l'une d'elles allait se libérer, lorsque la maison toute entière avait pu entendre une bordée d'injures provenir de celle de Dong Hae. En tendant l'oreille, Ki Bum avait pu entendre « PUTAIN .. TÊTE DE PIOCHE .. » suivit d'un second « putain ». Après quoi, il avait entendu le bruit d'une porte qu'on déverrouille, et un hurlement avait retentit à travers la maison : « Quelqu'un aurait la gentillesse de m'apporter une serviette ou deux ? ». L'information n'avait mis qu'un millième de seconde à faire le tour de l'esprit du jeune homme qu'il s'était jeté sur son armoire pour en extirper une serviette bleue, et déjà il était dans le couloir. D'où venait ce soudain élan de solidarité, alors que la majorité du groupe avait grogné des « au pire trimballe-toi tout nu, c'est pas comme si t'avais grand chose à montrer » ? C'est simple, si le Fishy demandait une serviette, c'est pas parce que celle qu'il avait était rose et qu'il n'aimait pas ça, mais bien qu'il n'en avait justement pas, et que donc il se retrouvait .. à poil, oui c'est bien ça. Et la perspective de pouvoir apercevoir rien qu'un petit bout de chair était plus que tentante. Ce qui explique un Ki Bum traversant la maison en courant, s'engouffrant dans le couloir et se retrouvant face à face avec .. Ye Sung, lui aussi armé d'une serviette. Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent quelques secondes avant qu'un léger toussotement du côté de la salle d'eau leur fasse reprendre pied. La porte était entrebâillée, et la tête du pauvre abandonné des serviettes dépassait, dévisageant ses deux amis.

« Vous allez rester longtemps à vous regarder dans le blanc des yeux ? Non parce que quitte àce que vous campiez devant la porte, j'aimerais autant récupérer ce que vous êtes venus m'apporter ..  
>- TIENS ! lancèrent d'une même voix Ki Bum et Ye Sung en tendant leur serviette respective.<br>- Deux pour le prix d'une, vous assurez les gars. Kamsahamnida ! »

Et c'est là que tout se joua. Sur les quelques secondes durant lesquelles Dong Hae ouvrit un peu plus la porte pour tendre le bras et attraper les bouts de tissu le plus rapidement possible. Parce que oui, les regards lubriques que posaient ses camarades sur le peu de peau qu'il laissa apparaître le dérangeaient plus qu'un peu. Il s'enferma donc à nouveau bien vite dans la salle d'eau, laissant les deux autres plantés l'un à côté de l'autre, face à la porte. Enfin, si ce n'était que ça .. Ye Sung finit par tourner la tête vers son cadet.

« Tu baves.  
>- Et toi tu bandes, répondit Ki Bum.<br>- HEIN ? »

Fier de lui, le plus jeune finit par faire demi-tour pour rejoindre sa chambre, laissant un Ye Sung totalement perplexe regarder son entrejambe comme s'il s'attendait à le voir clignoter. Une fois qu'il fut installé dans sa chambre – ou plutôt allongé comme un cachalot échoué sur son lit – Ki Bum se repassa pensivement la scène. L'attitude de son aîné avait été plutôt étrange .. Enfin, aussi étrange que la sienne, en fait. Il avait eut le même regard que lui lorsque Dong Hae avait entrouvert la porte. Est-ce que ça voulait dire .. Noooooooooooon ! Ils seraient deux à avoir des vues sur le poisson ? Il n'aurait jamais soupçonné son ami d'avoir autant de succès auprès des mâles .. Lui, Ye Sung, et puis il faut compter Sung Min aussi. Ouah. Si on compte, ça fait quand même un tiers du groupe presque. Qu'est-ce qu'il y en a qui ne donneraient pas pour être à sa place .. Ce fut en repensant à ce schéma complexe d'une espèce de pyramide amoureuse, et aussi – surtout – à la vision fugitive du corps de Dong Hae que Ki Bum parvint à s'endormir. Oui oui, il s'endormit comme une masse, encore tout habillé de ses fringues de répétition, sans même avoir mangé.  
>Et fut réveillé quelques heures plus tard par une secousse assez peu délicate à l'épaule. Difficilement, le jeune homme ouvrit un oeil. Pour se coller contre le mur après avoir sursauté en voyant la tête de Ye Sung à peine à quelques centimètres de la sienne.<p>

« Jung Su m'a chargé de te réveiller pour que tu manges un truc et que tu te changes avant de passer ta nuit dans cette tenue ..  
>- Et t'étais obligé de te coller à moi pour ça ?<br>- Je voulais juste vérifier si c'était bien un filet de bave que je voyais .. »

Sous le sourire narquois de son aîné, Ki Bum porta la main au coin de ses lèvres pour vérifier s'il était oui ou non en train de baver. Et si ça vous intéresse, la réponse est oui. Poussant un grognement comme quoi « il avait bien le droit de baver si ça le chantait », le plus jeune finit par se redresser et sortit de sa chambre. Avant de se retourner pour jeter un regard las à Ye Sung, toujours planté près de son lit.

« Tu comptes camper dans ma piaule ?  
>- Tu m'y inviterais ?<br>- Sûrement pas ! T'as une chambre, c'est pas pour faire joli. »

Quel échange plein d'amitié. Le cadet ne quitta pas le chanteur des yeux, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci fut rendu dans le couloir, à ses côtés. Il ferma alors la porte de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Une fois planté devant le frigo grand ouvert, il contempla d'un œil vide les quantités impressionnantes de yaourts stockées là-dedans. Ils auraient pu accueillir la SME toute entière à une grosse yaourt-party tellement ils croulaient sous les produits laitiers. Mais vu qu'il était tout seul, Ki Bum n'allait sûrement pas avaler tout ça, surtout en tête à tête avec les placards de la cuisine. Il n'avait même pas faim en fait, c'était à se demander pourquoi il avait accepté de se lever pour le bon plaisir de son aîné, c'était son problème s'il trouvait ça jouissif de passer la nuit le ventre vide dans un vieux jogging et un T-shirt qui semblait avoir reçu la bombe nucléaire de Hiroshima sur la gueule.  
>Le rappeur allait refermer le frigo et faire demi-tour sans rien avaler lorsqu'un bras passa soudain au dessus de son épaule pour pointer un des nombreux yaourts.<p>

« Je pense que t'arrangerais tout le monde si tu mangeais celui-là. C'est Hee Chul qui a voulu essayer ce truc mais ça l'a fait vomir alors quitte à ce que quelqu'un le mange, autant que ça soit toi au milieu de la nuit. »

Alors qu'il avait frôlé l'arrêt cardiaque lorsqu'il avait vu cette main inconnue apparaître dans son champ de vision et que la voix de Ye Sung s'était faite entendre derrière lui, Ki Bum ne se priva pas pour jeter un regard incendiaire à son aîné. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ce soir, à lui jeter pique sur pique ? Il en était même réduit à lui proposer de se saborder l'estomac tout seul en avalant un .. un quoi ? Le plus jeune tendit la main, curieux, et attrapa donc un pot de yaourt lui annonçant un « délicieux mélange citron – fraise - pistache ». Beurk, tu m'étonnes que Cendrillon avait vomit après un tel carnage, c'était à se demander si ceux qui avaient eut l'idée de la recette n'étaient pas à court d'ingrédients et avaient tout mis dans une marmite. Le jeune homme scruta cet infâme yaourt avant de le lancer vers la poubelle, sur le côté. Un grognement échappa de ses lèvres lorsque le pot atterrit à quelques centimètres à peine. Et un second grognement se fit entendre lorsqu'il sentit son aîné étouffer un rire ironique, juste au dessus de lui. N'y tenant plus, Ki Bum se redressa donc tout en se retournant, manquant au passage de faire tomber Ye Sung qui était bien et bien penché juste au dessus de lui, mains sur les genoux. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil étonné devant l'air énervé de son cadet.

« Tu vas arrêter de me pomper l'air, grogna le plus jeune.  
>- Je te dérange tant que ça ou quoi ? Tu m'as l'air bien énervé pour une simple histoire de yaourt.<br>- Yaourt ou non, j'ai le droit d'être énervé si ça me chante.  
>- Oh la la .. C'est à cause de lui, hein ? »<p>

Pause. Les deux coréens se dévisagèrent durant quelques secondes, un silence pesant sur la cuisine. Ki Bum n'avait même pas besoin de demander qui était le « lui » à qui se référait son aîné, il avait très bien compris le message. De toute façon, personne dans cette maison n'ignorait qu'il éprouvait plus que de l'amitié pour Dong Hae, même si le principal concerné faisait de son mieux pour faire comme s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Un soupir franchit alors les lèvres du rappeur. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on vienne lui rappeler qu'il s'était pris un râteau il y a plus d'un an de cela, et que maintenant son Fishy roucoulait dans les bras de Sung Min – non, définitivement, il n'arriverait pas à se faire à cette idée – alors que lui en était réduit à jouer le majordome en courant à travers la maison une serviette à la main pour espérer ne serait-ce que satisfaire son désir purement égoïste et bien sale de voir une infime parcelle de la peau de son aîné. Alors si, en plus de tout ça, Ye Sung s'amusait maintenant à le titiller avec ça alors que lui aussi agissait très, très bizarrement, non franchement, il préférerait plier bagage et retourner à sa carrière d'acteur aussi remplie qu'un pot de glace à la fraise après le passage de Hyuk Jae.  
>Sortant alors de son monologue intérieur sur sa condition de martyr et du mauvais choix qu'il avait fait en acceptant de revenir pour ce stupide cinquième album, Ki Bum planta ses yeux dans les iris brunes de son vis-à-vis. Même si, à vrai dire, il ne le distinguait pas très bien, la cuisine étant plongée dans le noir et la seule source de lumière étant le frigo, derrière lui. Cependant, il distingua très nettement quelque chose après que son regard se fut posé sur le visage de Ye Sung. Un sourire tordait le visage de celui-ci. Mais le genre de sourire qu'on n'a pas franchement envie de voir sur le visage du jeune homme, le style de sourire qui déclare haut et fort « enfuis-toi maintenant ou tu vas le regretter ». Ki Bum aurait bien suivit le conseil que lui donnait cette grimace – car avouons-le, ça tenait plus de la grimace que du sourire – mais l'unique et seul problème qui s'opposait à ça était le frigo, contre lequel il était désormais acculé, le visage de son aîné effarement proche du sien. Le mode « instinct de survie » s'enclencha donc dans le cerveau du rappeur, qui s'empressa de foutre une baffe, très proprement, avec le plat de la main bien appliqué sur la joue de son aîné. Celui-ci porta sa propre main sur la marque rougeâtre que le cadet devinait apparaître lentement sur la peau de Ye Sung. Il esquissa un mouvement pour quitter cette cuisine de fous, mais visiblement tout le monde n'était pas d'accord là-dessus.<p>

Le dos du rappeur fit douloureusement connaissant avec les étagères du frigo – toujours ouvert depuis tout à l'heure, bien sûr – lorsque Ye Sung plaqua ses deux mains de part et d'autre de sa propre tête, forçant le plus jeune à se reculer autant qu'il le pouvait tant l'aura noire qui se dégageait du chanteur lui faisait peur. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à prendre la parole, même si son énervement semblait lui avoir fait perdre la faculté de former des phrases.

« Tupeuxm' !  
>- Tu me fais peur .. non franchement hyung, là tu me fous carrément les chocottes.<br>- Si tu me laissais parler au lieu de me foutre des baffes aussi !  
>- T'as qu'à pas me fixer avec ce regard de psychopathe enragé, se lamenta Ki Bum.<br>- Déjà je n'ai pas la rage puisque je ne bave pas, contrairement à certain, répondit le plus âgé en lançant un regard soutenu à son camarade. Ensuite, j'ai une proposition à te faire. En tant que partenaires du club des « j'ai craqué pour cet abruti de Fishy et je le vis très mal ». »

Okay, alors là on nageait en plein dans le surréalisme. À côté dans le registre « pas normal, VRAIMENT pas normal », disons qu'un extra-terrestre bleu à pois verts en forme de concombre géant serait classé au rang petit joueur par rapport aux mots qui venaient de franchir les lèvres de Ye Sung. Le rappeur cligna des yeux à plus reprises, espérant sans doute que cela effacerait de sa mémoire tout ce qui venait de se passer, ainsi que la présence juste devant lui de son aîné à une distance plus que réduite. Mais non, visiblement ça ne suffisait pas. Alors qu'il gardait le silence, un sourire s'était à nouveau glissé sur les lèvres du chanteur, qui fixait tranquillement son cadet dans l'attente d'une quelconque réaction. À préciser d'ailleurs que, même si Ki Bum ne s'en doutait pas, le plus vieux s'était déjà préparé au cas où à recevoir une nouvelle baffe. Sa phrase était loin d'être sans sous-entendus, et il fallait croire que l'esprit du jeune acteur avait su le déceler. Mais celui-ci ne souhaitant visiblement pas dire quoique ce soit, Ye Sung poussa un soupir amusé avant de reprendre.

« Je pense pouvoir affirmer que tu fantasmes sur Dong Hae, mais genre .. hard. En témoigne le filet de bave de tout à l'heure.  
>- Qui te dit que je pensais pas à quelqu'un d'autre ?<br>- Mon petit doigt. Et tu te doutes bien que notre Fishy ne me laisse pas indifférent, hein ?  
>- T'es aussi discret qu'un hérisson au milieu de ballons de baudruche. Alors, c'est quoi ton super plan ?<br>- Couche avec moi. »

Là, c'en était trop. Trop soudain, trop insensé, trop .. trop. Alors Ki Bum fit la seule chose qui parvint à effleurer son esprit. Il hurla proprement un « PARDON ! » sonore qui ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire qui perçait sur les lèvres de Ye Sung. Non mais qu'est-ce qui était passé par la tête du plus vieux, sans déconner ? Les vocalises aigües de Ryeo Wook avaient finit par avoir raison de son cerveau, ou alors il avait dérapé en prenant sa douche et s'était tapé la tête contre le rebord de la baignoire ? Non parce que là, il y avait certainement un problème de connexion entre quelques-uns de ses neurones pour qu'il puisse sortir quelque chose d'aussi insensé. Comment pouvait-il ne serait-ce que prononcer ces mots ? Jamais, ô grand jamais le rappeur ne pouvait s'imaginer faire ce genre de chose avec son aîné .. Beurk. C'était le seul mot qui tournait en boucle dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Rien que « beurk, coucher avec Ye Sung, beurk ».  
>Et ça avait l'air de bien faire rire ce dernier d'ailleurs. Pas qu'il trouve ça jouissif que son cadet ait l'air aussi dégoûté en s'imaginant coucher avec lui mais bon, il fallait avouer que le spectacle était tordant. D'autant que le fameux petit doigt du chanteur lui soufflait qu'il allait très bientôt obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Mais comme l'autre n'avait pas l'air de vouloir réagir, l'aîné finit par se dire qu'il ferait mieux de prendre les choses en main. Il se pencha donc vers le jeune homme, qui esquissa un mouvement de dégoût et tourna la tête pour affronter plutôt la vue du pot de mayonnaise dans la porte du frigo. Les lèvres de Ye Sung se posèrent donc doucement au creux du cou du plus jeune. Et il ne se décolla pas lorsque son camarade reprit la parole.<p>

« T'es vraiment sérieux ? »

Ki Bum grimaça lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres qui étaient à l'instant en train de sucer la peau de son cou se tordre en un sourire. Et en même temps, il s'en voulait affreusement de ne pas réagir. N'importe qui de sensé se serait déjà enfuit à toutes jambes face à une telle proposition, mais lui restait immobile. Il frissonna lorsque Ye Sung mordilla son cou avant de se redresser pour le fixer.

« On ne peut plus sérieux. On est tous les deux dans la même galère, alors quitte à devoir voir Fishy dans les bras d'un autre, autant qu'on puisse se faire plaisir à côté ..  
>- Tu te rends compte que c'est complètement tordu et loin d'être sain ?<br>- Quel est le problème avec ça ? Personne n'est sensé le savoir ..  
>- Et .. et .. tu serais prêt à coucher avec moi ?<br>- Tu le fais exprès ou quoi .. je viens de te le proposer, bon dieu ! »

Et sans crier garde, Ye Sung captura les lèvres du plus jeune. Qui resta totalement impassible, toujours acculé contre son frigo qui commençait à lui faire franchement froid dans le dos, au sens propre du terme. Jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par se dire que la proposition de son aîné n'était pas si dégoûtante que ça et qu'il pourrait bien profiter de cette position pour prendre son pied, tant qu'à devoir rester dans son coin à grogner contre Sung Min qui bécotait celui qu'il désirait. Ki Bum ferma alors les yeux et noua ses bras autour du cou du chanteur. Que le fait que cette relation soit incroyablement tordue et même pas imaginable pour le commun des mortels n'avait pas l'air de le déranger plus que ça. Pour l'instant, il avait surtout envie de faire passer cette frustration qui le tenait par les tripes depuis plusieurs mois. Si on devait le résumer en deux mots, oui, on pourrait dire que Ki Bum était un « frustré sexuel ». Un frustré sexuel qui avait trouvé quelqu'un comme lui et qui allait pouvoir maintenant résoudre ce problème.


End file.
